divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to surviving the Sanatorium
This applies to both Qweerial Island Asylum and De Pride Isle Sanatorium(both having mostly the same mechanics) Getting started When you join the game, one of the best courses of actions is to retrieve a melon from a near by tree (one can be found on the top of the spawn island and one can be found on your way to the dock itself) before waiting for the dock. This will give you some food for the long journey to the Sanatorium (should you chose to enter). You might also want to take a quick nap in one of the huts, this will give you the ability to run around without having to sleep for longer periods of time. When the boat arrives, either quickly find a seat or wait for the boat to come back around. Those standing on the boat have an extreme likely hood of getting killed, and they potentially run the risk of killing those inside the boat while it is in motion. Once you reach the main land, the main areas of interest are the village and the Sanatorium. Within the village there are melons on the outskirts, and (should a nurse be available) bread and meat over by the stalls. Also within the village are a bunch of homes, each with lockable doors and beds that will allow you to restore your energy. The houses of the village are thinner than the ones of the previous version, so it is advised to stay upstairs or to avoid the walls at night, so cannibals would be unable to reach you. Should you choose to go to the asylum and not remain in the village, it is advised to go into the changing room and put on a uniform. The changing room can be found left of the main room, on the bottom floor. This is due to the fact that the nurses will get fussy and will most likely refuse to serve you (and potentially anyone else) until you are in uniform. Food There are two main sources of food that can be found within the game. The melons that you can find throughout the wold outside the asylum, as well as the tree on the way to the prayer room, and the food and drinks that the nurses provide. The meals provided from the nurses replenish most of the hunger bar and can be used more than once. The drinks however can be used longer but do not restore as much. Despite the nurses being the caretakers of those in the asylum, they are prone to being neglectful, sometimes skipping patients or not serving them (and potentially anyone) should uniforms not be worn and patients not seated (this does not eliminate the possibility of being skipped). Should you be in a state of starving or the nurses are not feeding you, it is best to find a melon outside of the asylum (they have a tendency of leaving the doors open). Blurs Some call this the effects of the 'demon disease'. While on your way or inside the asylum, you will experience what is commonly referred to as a blur. A loud ping sound will be heard, and your screen will become blurry and soon turn completely white, before going back to normal, however you screen will be tinted slightly red, progressively becoming redder as more blurs occur. After these, there is a good chance the world around you has changed in some way (seeing bodies, cages from the ceiling, blood in the kitchen, etc.), these are only hallucinations however. This in game mechanic serves as a manifestation of your character's growing insanity. There is a total of six stages, with stages 2-3 making your right arm twitch/not respond. Stages 4-6 will also include your character's head twitching. Stage six is indicated with a red blur instead of a white one, indicating that you will become a cannibal at nightfall. The only way to reduce your insanity is to drink holy water (which only the nurses can provide) which will bring you down one or two stages. This will stop any twitching (in stages 2 or 3), or reduce them (unless you are on stage 6), either way any new hallucinations with those stages will no longer be seen. Night Night is the most dangerous time of the day within the game, with two threats threatening to end you: Cannibals and starvation. Within the asylum it is impossible to gain food on your own (unless you grabbed a melon before having to stay in the dorms). It is recommended to have a melon for the night or to save meals to help avoid starving at night. Should you forget to, hopefully the nurses will feed you in the morning or you will be able to grab a melon real quick. Cannibals are the biggest threat however. Once the church bell rings for night time, black will replace the white of your character's vital GUI (unless you are a cannibal, then it is red). Any cannibals able to go cannibal (those who have hit stage 6), will go cannibal at this point in time. It is also possible for a new cannibal to occur later on i the night should a stage 5 patient reach stage 6 during the night. The best way of surviving this time period is to lock yourself in a room alone, or with people that are under stage 4 (those with only their hands twitching at most). Do not let anyone inside during this time period, and remain in your bed (to regain energy). It is preferable to room alone, as your other room mates might open the door to a cannibal or someone in stage 5 (who could go stage 6/cannibal at any moment). Cannibalism If you survived long enough (or some nurse decided to give you expired holy water and you happened to be far enough along), you will become a cannibal at night. Their faces change to having strange black eyes and black teeth, and a cannibal who has eaten someone will have bloodies faces, and hands. The blood will not leave until they are killer or leave the game. Their torso's are oddly bend around a 90 degree angle. They have the ability to eat people, as well as attack them by normal/left clickling. While a cannibal can eat other humans they have downed (they are not dead yet when they are laying on the ground), they generally replenish very little hunger. It is recommended to eat other food if you are trying to prevent yourself from starving in a cannibalistic state. The player has full control over their cannibalistic forms and they can use this to defend others, if they desire to, or to kill, eat, terrorize or mess with others. When a person is downed a cannibal can eat them by clicking on the red outline that will be visible to time while hovering their mouse over them. As stated, doing so will only replenish small amounts of hunger, and fully kill the other player. Cannibals in the dorm area, run the risk of running into a nurse however, in the halls. They too can down players using the their holy stick (they also can use it to down someone and then eat them should the nurse be a cannibal). Nurses will typically place cannibalistic players into quarantine, where you will either die of starvation (from being left in there, however you can eat the 'chocolate' poop) or you will be let out once day has arrived. This is assuming the nurse had let you get back up after being downed. Cannibals revert back to normal when day arrives (if you have eaten anyone you will have a brief crying animation). Nurses do not refer to cannibals as cannibals but instead as ill patients. It is unknown if they are able to refer to them as cannibals due to protocol or the group's religious reasons, beyond evacuation situations. A recent update allows downed players to revive after a while, possessing no vitality but the ability to move around. Unless you desire to spare them, the player will escape should you not catch them again or kill them before they get up. Evacuation In the event of six or more cannibals being loose or when a sister is killed, the alarm will be activated by a nurse. When this occurs you will be instructed by the nurses to reach the shelter, which is on the other side of the building. While supposed to be safe, it does not deter the possibility of someone turning cannibal within the bunker. In the event of the alarm being sound, you have one of two options: Stay in your room and lock the door: You can stay inside your room and lock the door, or enter a newly evacuated room and lock that door. The cannibal will have no way of getting inside and you will be completely safe (unless the cannibal is question is a nurse...cause they have the keys). However a nurse might also go around unlocking all the dorm rooms and asking you to go into the shelter, which might lead you to be killed during that moment of opportunity or because you will be alone while going to the bunker. Join the everyone else in going to the bunker: You can also join the other refugees in going into the bunker. However this is risky due to the location of the bunker, meaning that there is a higher chance of being killed while trying to get to the bunker. Also the nurses will most likely shut the bunker after x amount of time, you do not want to be stuck on the other side (especially since the asylum is placed under a nightly lock down). Staying close to the nurse is a bad idea, as they may feed you to the cannibals, accidentally (or purposefully) hit you with the knock out stick, also they are unable to protect you from cannibals beyond hitting them with the stick, and if they accidentally hit you, they will probably abandon you. Simple Control Scheme WASD/Arrow keys - Move(obviously) Left click - Consume(if holding food), Attack(if you are a cannibal), Click, Give Tool(if pressing on another while holding an item) F - Pray(does not work on mobile) Ctrl - Pick Up(your hands will shift to look like you are holding a person and any nearby downed people will move to your hand) Ranks Due to a large amount of comments on the De Pride Isle Sanatorium regarding how to get ranks and/or requesting for ranks, this section has been made to help new players understand the rank system. When you start playing De Pride Isle you will be a Refugee rank, this is the default rank. Getting further ranks requires you to join the Divine Sister group(for De Pride Isle), the ranks in that group are used in-game as well. So basically to get a higher rank(eg. Tourist), you need to rank up in the group(or you get the Tourist rank as soon as you join the group). To become an Islander/LGBTQ+ Islander, you must contact a Maid or Courier.Category:Lists